


holy water can't help you now

by ketchupeyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Catholic Character, Coffee Shop, Demons, Exorcisms, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, a gay priest, all the chapters are really short, josh is a priest, literal trash, major sinning, possible kissing, sorry - Freeform, tyler is a horny little muffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupeyes/pseuds/ketchupeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is possessed by the demon Blurryface and Josh is a hot priest hired to exorcise him</p><p> </p><p>reason #1 i am going to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. some intro stuff I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing, so this first chapter will be short just to start things off. I have some kind of semblance of a story arc and all that jazz but who knows how it will all turn out

Tyler almost cried when he heard the voice.

 

_hey tyler, long time no see_

 

_remember me?_

 

It had been years since Tyler last heard that voice.

 

“Please not again. Go away Blurryface.”

 

_but i'm here to help you tyler._

 

“Get out of my head!”

 

Tyler slammed his fists on the counter. “Oh god I need help.”

 

 


	2. in which the rest of the charaters are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really short chapter but at least there's some setting and a bit of the plot is introduced.

Tyler knows his coworkers are suspicious.

 

They would have to be blind not to- it was like Tyler was a completely different person. For the past week Tyler had been moody, screwing up orders, snapping at people, and the bags under his eyes have been getting worse with each passing day. If this continued he would get fired for sure. 

 

"Ah- shit" Ashley yelled when Tyler walked straight into her with two steaming hot coffees. 

 

_nice job_

 

"Oh god, Ashley, I'm so sorry," Tyler said, searching for a towel. "I wasn't paying attention- I need to remake those-"

 

"Tyler, can you come in here?" said Tyler's boss, Brendon from the staff-only room. Shit.

 

Tyler mumbled an "okay," and handed Ashley the towel. "I really am sorry." he said again to her.

 

Behind the doors, Brendon had his arms crossed and a face full of disapproval.  "Tyler, if you want to keep your job, I need you to be honest. What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself and everyone's worried."

 

_aw how cute. he pretends he cares about you to make you feel bad._

 

"I know, there's really no excuse, I'm just going through some... personal issues right now. I understand if you want to fire me."

 

"You're a good employee, Tyler. You've been working here for years and I don't want to see you go.  I wouldn't do this for anyone else... but I'll give you until friday to sort your shit. If you're not in working condition by then, don't bother coming back. Do we got a deal?"

 

Tyler nodded. "I understand."

 


	3. Who you gonna call?

_who are you kidding, tyler? you know you won't be able to get rid of me_

 

Tyler absent-mindedly thumped the side of his skull with his left palm, while his right hand flipped through the yellow pages of his phone book. Who even uses a phone book anymore?

 

But hey, it was his last straw. Tyler didn't trust people on the internet, especially not the kind of person who was looking to get paid for a practice that normal people don't typically believe in. A voice on the end of a telephone can't be worse than a picture on a screen, can it?

 

Tyler looked skeptically at the page in front of him. He had gone through over two hundred pages, laid out on his bedroom floor, when he finally found a name that just might help him. 

 

_Josh Dun: priest/exorcist  .....................  203-352-8600_

 

Tyler dialed the number slowly, rechecking what he typed after every number.

 

It rang once and Tyler could hear a muffled voice in the background, and what he thought was a cuss word. _Not very priestly_ , Tyler thought to himself. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, is this, um,  Josh Dun? The exorcist?"

 

"Yeah, that's me. Someone in need of an exorcism?"

 

"Yes. Can you come over as soon as possible please. It's important. My job's at stake. Also possibly my life. I don't really know."

 

"Yeah, sure man. Now is kind of a bad time, but how does tomorrow morning at 10 sound?"

 

"Perfect, thanks. I'll text you my address."

 

"Okee Dokee." said Josh Dun, and hung up.

 

_Did he just say okee dokee?_

 

"Shut the hell up, he's going to get rid of you."

 

_we'll see about that_

 

 


End file.
